Fallen in love with his best friend
by Vcbgal07
Summary: She wanted him. He was taken. Is it wrong to fall in love with your best friend? Couples - Major Troyella, minor Troypay, Chaylor, Ryelsi and Other couples.
1. Introduction

Fallen in love with his best friend

It was a bright and sunny day at East High School.

"Hey Troy! Hey Troy! Hey Troy!" was heard all over the school.

Troy Bolton was the most popular boy in school. He was captain of the basketball team, his dad owned a large company and not to mention he was totally gorgeous and if you hung out with him then you would be very cool. All the girls in the entire school fell head over heels for him and would kill to go out with him. Unfortunately he was already taken by Sharpay Evans, head cheerleader, extremely rich and the School "Princess."

Troy was walking to school with his best friend Gabriella Montez. They had known each other since kindergarten and had been best friends ever since. Gabriella was known as the school's chemistry freak and even though everyone knew that she hung out with Troy they still treated her like an outcast. Troy did his best to try and include her but it didn't always go as planned.

"Don't you sometimes get fed up with being so popular?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"You don't know how fed up." Troy replied.

Just then a voice came from nowhere.

"Trooy!"

"Uh oh! Girlfriend alert!" said Gabriella.

"Ah man!" Troy sighed.

"Hi Troy!" Said Sharpay brightly.

Gabriella coughed, indicating she was there but Sharpay ignored her.

"So about the Halloween Dance next week…"

Troy cut her off, "I'm not going."

"WHAT! What do you mean you're not going?" Screamed Sharpay.

"I just don't feel like it," shrugged Troy.

"No, you're just a little confused. So I gotta go, but I'll see at the dance next week right? Good, toodles." Then she kissed him on the cheek and walked off.

"Man!" Groaned Troy.

Gabriella laughed and said, "I don't see why you don't just dump her."

"Simple. If I dump her, she gets upset, tells daddy, then her dad stops paying my dad, my dad yells at me and I get taken out of East High and get sent to live with my granddad said Troy.

"Oh right," said Gabriella, very confused.

"But I have to dump her."

Just then the bell went.

"I'll see you later Gabi." Replied Troy, giving her a hug.

"Okay." Gabriella replied. "Why does he have to be going out with her?" She thought, sighing.


	2. We're OVER!

Chapter 2

Troy was sitting in the library at break time with Gabriella doing homework. They were sitting laughing when Sharpay came over.

"Hey Troy," she said, dumping her stuff on Gabriella and sitting down beside Troy.

"Oww! That hurt!" cried Gabriella.

Sharpay ignored her.

"Sharpay!" Yelled Troy.

"What?" Asked Sharpay, with an innocent face.

"You hurt Gabriella!" Yelled Troy.

"I didn't know she was there," replied Sharpay.

"Yes you did! You deliberately dumped your stuff on her! Now apologize or we're over!" Yelled Troy defensively.

"Why should I apologize She was the one who decided to sit there," replied Sharpay.

"Oww! Moaned Gabriella.

Troy got out of his seat and went round the table to Gabriella and lifted Sharpay's things onto the floor.

"Hey there were breakables in those bags!" Yelled Sharpay.

"I don't care!" Troy yelled back. Then he turned to Gabriella. "Are you okay Gabi?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Come on, let's get you to matron," said Troy, helping her up.

"Troy!" Screamed Sharpay.

"We're over Sharpay!" Troy screamed back.

Sharpay stood there looking stunned.

**_Please rate and review!!!!_**

_**Danielle.**_


	3. Just friends

_Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the plot. (Unfortunately)_

Chapter 3

Leaning on Troy's shoulder Gabriella hobbled into matron's office.

"Good heavens! What happened here?" gasped Matron.

Gabriella couldn't speak so Troy said someone accidentally dropped their stuff on her and it was quite heavy."

"Huh, some people are just disrespectful to others" complained matron.

Matron bandaged up Gabriella's lag and gave her a wheelchair to sit on.

"Can you help her get about today? She said to Troy. "She'll need someone with her at all times today. She'll be permitted to use the lift."

Troy nodded and replied "no problem."

"He'll be with me all day. Yes!" thought Gabriella.

"She has such beautiful eyes." thought Troy. "Wow where did that come from?"

"Off you go then." said Matron.

At lunchtime that day Sharpay was talking with her brother Ryan. "How could he do this to me! Me of all people!" she sobbed.

Ryan wasn't really listening. He was too busy thinking about her. Yes Kelsi Nielson, the girl that stole his heart when she played that beautiful song on the piano.

Kelsi Nielsen was the quiet girl who possessed a natural talent, but no one knew of course. At least no one did until Ryan had heard her that is. But she didn't know that he was watching her. The moment he saw her he fell in love.

"RYAN!" yelled Sharpay.

He snapped out of his daydream. "What?"

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Sharpay yelled back.

"Sorry." mumbled Ryan.

Meanwhile Gabriella was sitting eating lunch with Troy when Kelsi, Taylor and Martha came over to them.

"Hey Brie, hey Troy."

The girls, even though Troy was so popular, still treated him like a normal person. Something Troy was glad about.

"Hey guys" said Gabriella.

"What happened?" gasped the girls.

"Sharpay dumped her stuff on me and I hurt my leg." replied Gabriella.

"That blonde bimbo!" said Taylor. Then she remembered Troy was there. "No offence Troy." she added.

"Nah don't worry about it, I dumped her anyway." Troy shrugged. "No one hurts my friends and gets away with it."

Gabriella giggled as Troy put his arm around her in a friendly way.

"They would be so cute together." Taylor whispered to Kelsi. Kelsi giggled quietly and nodded her head in agreement.

"So Gabi, who are you going to the Halloween Dance with?" asked Taylor.

"No one" sighed Gabriella.

"Yes!" thought Troy. "Wtf?"

"How about you Troy?"

"Huh, oh no one" he replied.

Just then the bell rang.

"Ooh come on Gabi. Let's go."

"Don't worry about it Troy, we've got her." Taylor said.

"Oh. Okay" Troy said with a disappointed face. "See you later Gabi" he said giving her a hug.

Taylor was at Gabriella's house that night. "So what are you going to dress up as for the dance?"

"I don't know, probably a fairy."

"You should go as a devil princess, it would SO impress Troy!" Taylor added with a smirk.

"Why would I want to impress TROY?" replied Gabriella, emphasizing the word Troy.

"Because you like him maybe?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and said "tay, I've already told you before, me and Troy are just friends and that's all we'll ever be."

"Unfortunately" she thought.

"Sure Brie, whatever you say."

That same night Troy was at his best friend Chad's house. "So are you going to the dance then?" asked Chad.

"Nah don't think so" replied Troy.

"Why not? Just because you don't have a date. So just ask Gabriella."

"What! Why would I do that?"

"Come on man, everyone knows you're crushing on her."

"I am not!" yelled Troy.

"Oh yeah, then why are you blushing?" Chad replied smirking.

Troy turned away from Chad to prevent him seeing him blushing. "I am not"

"Whatever man." Chad replied rolling his eyes.

_Okay I'm kinda busy with homework and exam revision at the moment so I will update when I get the chance._

_Thanks for all the reviews. If I get a lot on this chapter then I might be nice and put the next chapter. lol_

_Again thanks. So you know what to do._

_Danielle.  
_


	4. Will you go to the dance with me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own High school Musical or any of the characters, only the plot  
(But it's at the top of my Christmas list.)**

Chapter 4

One week later Gabriella was off her wheelchair and was having lunch with Troy and the girls when Ryan came over to them

and nervously said "hey Kelsi can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure" replied Kelsi with a smile.

"Well," thought Ryan. "here goes, no backing out now."

"So Ryan what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ummm Kelsi will you... will you..."

"Will I what?" she asked curiously.

Ryan took a deep breath and said quickly "willyougotothedancewithme?

"What?" asked Kelsi confused.

He took another deep breath. "Will you go the dance with me" he repeated.

Kelsi looked at him shocked and managed to reply "sure."

"Great, so I'll pick you up at 7:00 then" said Ryan.

"Yeah please," Kelsi replied blushing.

"Okay, see ya." Then he kissed her cheek and walked off.

Troy looked at Kelsi as she came back to the table with a big smile on her face knowing what had just happened and thinking "why couldn't he ask Gabriella the same thing?" "Huh why do I keep thinking things like that? Am I falling in love with her? No I

can't be she's my best friend!"

"Troy? You okay" asked Gabriella concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He replied blushing.

"OMG he so likes her," Taylor whispered to Kelsi.

Kelsi smiled and giggled, nodding her head in agreement.

***

Later that day Gabriella was at Troy's house and they were cuddled up on the sofa together watching a movie. Troy's parents were out doing the shopping with Troy's 6 year old brother Dylan. Troy had his arm around Gabriella in a friendly way. Troy had thought about what had happened that day and what Chad had said the night before and it was then he realised that he was in fact in love with his best friend! Yes, he was in love with Gabriella Montez!

"Gabi?" he asked nervously. "Should he do it? What would she say? What if she says no? Will things be awkward?" All these thoughts were running through his head.

"Yeah Troy?"

"Here goes" he thought. "Will you go to the dance with me? As friends I mean?"

Gabriella looked at him for a moment.

"Oh my god! That was so stupid! Why did you just do that Troy?" Troy thought to himself.

"I'd love to." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Did she just say yes?" He thought. "Really?" He asked stunned.

"Yes," she replied giggling.

Troy leaned down and was about to kiss her when his parents walked in with Dylan. "Hi son" said Jack Bolton.

Troy and quickly pulled away and said "hey dad."

"Oh hey Gabriella, I didn't see you there." Jack smiled.

Gabriella blushed. "Hey Mr Bolton." replied Gabriella with a smile.

"Troyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!" yelled Dylan running over to him and giving him a great big hug.

"Hey little man." Troy smiled. "Aren't you gonna say hi to your best friend Gabriella?"

Dylan let go of Troy and jumped up to Gabriella and give her a hug as well.

"Hey Dylan." she said giggling.

Mrs Bolton just stared at them for a minute smiling. Then she said "Dylan come and help mummy with the shopping."

Dylan got up and ran into the kitchen. Troy and Gabriella just laughed at him and Troy put his arm back round Gabriella and they started watching the movie again.

***

_**In the Kitchen.**_

"I hope he hurries up and her out before someone else does." sighed Mrs Bolton.

"I'm sure he will." Jack said reassuringly.

"I hope so. I couldn't bear to see him get his heart broken." she replied again.

"I know, I know." sighed Jack.

_Hey guys sorry for the late update. I've been really busy lately. I know you all probably hate me right now because of this. But I'm just normally mean. (Mwah ha ha) Lol. Anyway please rate and review and tell me what you think. _

_And thanks to all the people who have been reviewing it really means a lot. Please keep up the good work._

_Just a big shout out to one of my best friends Ickle Hanz. Please read her Ryelsi stories they are the BEST! Lol_

_Thanks again_

_Danielle._


	5. Dates and Dissappointments

_H__ey people whats up? I know this is really late and you probably want to kill me but I have been soooo busy lately. So anywhoo enough talking here you go. Enjoy.  
_

Chapter 5

The next night Gabriella and the girls were at Taylor's house getting ready for the dance. Taylor was going as a doctor, Martha was going as a cheerleader, Kelsi as an angel and Gabriella had taken Taylor's advice and was going as a Devil Princess.

"Wow Brie you look gorgeous!" said a very stunned Taylor.

Gabriella blushed at her comment.

"Troy is going to be drooling over her" Kelsi whispered to the rest of the girls. They all nodded their heads in agreement and giggled quietly.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Gabriella ran down the stairs quickly and opened the door. When the door opened Troy stood there staring at Gabriella. "Wow she looks so sexy!" he thought.

"Hey Troy" said an equally stunned Gabriella. Troy had decided to go as Prince Charming and "boy did he look cute" thought Gabriella.

Troy felt himself getting very hot and flustered. He gulped and replied with a strangled "hey, ready to go?"

"Are you okay Troy?" asked a concerned Gabriella.

"Yeah"

"Okay, let me just get my bag and we can go."

So she ran upstairs and yelled "I'm going see you guys later!"

"Okay!" the girls yelled back.

"Good luck!" yelled Taylor.

Gabriella blushed then ran back downstairs

_***_

_**Whilst downstairs **_

_"Okay Troy you can do this" he thought . "It's just Gabriella. Yeah the girl you're in love with"_

Gabriella came down, grabbed her bag and her and Troy went to the dance.

***

At the dance Troy and Gabriella were enjoying themselves: they were laughing with their friends, sharing drinks, if anyone were to look over at them you would think they were a couple.

At this very moment they were dancing when suddenly at the top of the stairs stood a beautiful girl in a white gown and she was wearing a white sequin mask. Everyone in the crowd turned to look at her as she walked down the stairs including Troy, much to Gabriella's disappointment. Sharpay saw her date looking at her as well and frowned.

Everyone started dancing again and Troy left Gabriella in the middle of the dance floor and went over to the beautiful girl and held his hand out to her to ask for a dance, she took his hand and they began to dance. Gabriella was heartbroken, She thought maybe, just maybe there was a chance Troy liked her when he asked her to the dance but of course she was wrong. Troy's dad also saw the couple dancing and Gabriella standing on her own and shook his head, "he will just never learn." he thought.

It was just before midnight and Troy was leaning in to kiss the mysterious Cinderella, when her cell phone went off, Troy begged her not to go, but she apologised and ran off. Troy stood there hypnotized by the mysterious girl who had caught his eye. Gabriella saw him staring and thought to herself "I'll never be good enough for him." then she sighed as a single tear ran down her face.

_Well there you go._

_Please review and tell me what you think._

_Danielle_


	6. Looking for Cinderella

_Hey guys since I got so many alerts last time I thought I'd be nice and add another chapter for you guys to enjoy._

The next day at school, Troy was at basketball practice, Usually he got every shot in but today he just couldn't his mind was somewhere else.

"Troy focus!" Yelled his dad who was also the coach.

Troy groaned, threw ther ball down and ram off to his special spot all the while ignoring his father's protests for him to come back.

***

Gabriella meanwhile, was looking for him. When she couldn't find him in the gym she knew exactly where he would be. It was where he always went when he was upset.

When she found him she said "Hey Troy, you okay?"

Troy turned to face Gabriella who walked over to him and gave him a comforting hug.

Troy hugged back and replied "thanks Gabi, it's just my dad. He's annoyed that I haven't been focusing on basketball. He thinks basketball is everything. The truth is I 've been thinking about that girl from the dance last night."

"Oh" said Gabriella softly and dissappointed.

"I need to find out who she is" He said.

And as much as it killed her to say it, she said. "I'll help you find her"

"Really!" Asked Troy excitedly.

"Sure, don't worry, we'll find her." And then you'll fall madly in love with her and forget all about me. She added in her thoughts.

"Thanks Gabi" He replied and hugged her again.

"Sure" she said sadly.

So Troy and Gabriella put up posters all over the school and handed out flyers to everyone.

***

Meanwhile Rebecca Smith was walking into school. "Oh my Gosh" she gasped when she saw the posters and who was giving out the flyers. "What if Troy finds out it was me!"

"If Troy finds out what was you?" said a voice. This voice belonged to none other than Sharpay Evans.

"That I'm Cinderella"

"Oh are you now?" Sharpay asked sternly.

Rebecca nodded her head scared.

"Well don't you even think about telling Troy it was you, because if you do, believe me you will regret it do you understand me?"

"Yes Sharpay." she replied scared.

"Good. Toodles." Sharpay smirked and walked off.

_Okay so there it is. Hope you like it._

_Please Review_

_Danielle._


	7. Will you be my girlfriend?

_Wow you guys are lucky tonight. Updates on 2 stories. Well I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I will have more updates regularly from now on. I promise. Well without further adieu._

After school, Troy and Gabriella were at Gabriella's house watching a movie in her room. Gabriella had her head resting on Troy's chest. Troy turned to her and said "hey thanks for all your help today, for everything. It means alot to me.I'm glad to have such a great friend like you Gabi."

"No problem Troy" she replied raising her head slightly, Then for some strange reason they both felt themselves leaning in and their lips gently touched, then they both pulled away quickly and both of them blushed and looked away thinking the exact same thoughts:

"Wow"

"OMG what just happened?"

"Does he like me?/Does she like me?"

There was silence for a minute then Troy spoke up. "You do not know how long I have wanted to do that." He blushed again.

"Me too" Gabriella smiled back.

Then they both leaned in again and once more their lips met in a sweet kiss. They let their lips linger there for a few minutes before pulling back.

"Gabi will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked nervously.

"I'd love to Troy" she smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before laying her head back down on Troy's chest. Troy put his arms around her waist and Gabriella smiled at him. Then they both went back to watching the movie, neither of them bothered about the fact that they had already missed most of it but just enjoying their time with each other.

_Well there it is. Now I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, but you know reviews make me smile._

_Thanks again to those of you who have already reviewed. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story._

_Danielle._


	8. Together at last

_OMG look I'm updating! I'm really sorry for the LOOOOOONG wait, to those of you who are still reading this I haven't abandoned it and I will be updating the last few chapters quickly from now on. _

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed / favourited so far I really appreciate it._

_Now let the story continue_

The next day at school was very awkward for the new couple. As they were waking through the corridors Troy had his arm around Gabriella's waist and everyone was staring at them. They ignored them and went into the cafeteria and sat down. Just then Troy's friends came over and Chad said with a large grin:

"Well it's about time Bolton!"

Troy blushed and all of the team laughed including Gabriella who gave a quiet giggle and squeezed his hand reassuring him. Troy turned and smiled at Gabriella and pecked her cheek lightly. Gabriella laughed and the rest of the team rolled their eyes and sat down.

Then Taylor and the girls came over along with Ryan.

"What do you want Evans!" snarled Chad.

"If it has anything to do with Sharpay, then I'm not interested" Troy added.

"Whoa there! No need to worry; Sharpay and I aren't exactly on speaking terms at the minute. Besides I'm just here to have lunch with my girl" he smiled putting his arm around Kelsi and kissing her on the cheek.

Chad's frown went from a scowl to a grin. "Well in that case why don't you lovely ladies join us." he said grinning at Taylor who giggled at his expression.

The girls and Ryan all sat down. Martha started flirting with Zeke whilst Ryan and Kelsi were talking.

Troy turned to Gabriella and said:

"Well at least we don't have to worry about our friends not getting along."

Gabriella giggled and kissed him passionately then they started making out. Taylor heard this and turned around staring at them thinking "finally".

"You know for a chemistry geek, you're really hot" Chad grinned at her.

Taylor turned to him, giggled and replied

"Why thank you. You're not too bad yourself, for a basketball guy."

Chad grinned at her and said "wanna make out?"

"Love to." Taylor replied then kissed him.

Everyone was watching as this big group of people; all from different cliques were laughing and joking together and many of them thought to themselves

"if they can do it, why not us?"

Then everyone began to mingle.

Meanwhile back at the lunch table Troy and Gabriella were still making out when suddenly Gabriella pulled back and said;

"Troy, what's gonna happen when your dad fins out that you broke up with Sharpay?"

"Don't know, Don't care. As long as I've got you I'm Okay."

Gabriella giggled and pecked his lips.

"Corny much?"

Troy laughed and pecked her cheek.

Suddenly a hand tapped Troy's shoulder. He turned around to find his dad standing behind him and he was not happy! Troy gulped. Then his dad's frown turned into a smile.

"I'm proud of you son." he smiled

"Thanks dad" Troy smiled back.

"Besides it's about time." he grinned causing Troy to blush and Gabriella to giggle softly.

His dad then turned and walked away.

_Well there you have it. I hope you liked and I would love to hear your thoughts. (hint hint)_

_Ta ra for now_

_Danielle._


	9. Cinderella revealed

_Well Guys here it is; the last chapter of Fallen In Love with His Best Friend, (cries dramatically). Thanks to everyone who read / favourited / reviewed. _

_This includes : pumpkinking5 , yogaluva , hoplessromanticgurl , teamedwardakazannassarules101 , girlpower8900 , Fairyvixenmaiden , Zanessafan4eva14 , Zanessa Whorex3 , JClover651 , zanfan , Calyjan , A1294 , mo9526 , Loves to read 15 , .x , ThAt HoW yOu KnOw._

_Thanks to you all, enjoy the read._

From a corner Rebecca watched as Troy laughed and joked with everyone at the table and thought "it's now or never, I'm have to do it, no matter what Sharpay says". Then she walked over to Troy.

She took a deep breath and said

"Troy"

Troy turned his head to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Ugh sure." Troy replied. Then turned to Gabriella and said "I won't be long." He then pecked her on the cheek and him and Rebecca went and sat down at another table.

Rebecca took another deep breathe and said

"Look Troy, the girl you've been looking for. Cinderella, I'm her"

Troy looked at her and realised she was in fact the beautiful girl he had met at the dance.

"Troy?" Rebecca asked nervously.

"What? Oh! Look Rebecca I'm really sorry. I mean you're really beautiful and everything, but I'm dating Gabriella now."

"Oh right." Rebecca replied disappointed.

"Sorry" he said softly.

"It's okay. I understand." Rebecca replied.

"Thanks. So I'll see you around then?" he asked scratching his head.

"Yeah see ya." Rebecca said quietly. She was heartbroken. She had thought that she would have the same story as Cinderella; that when she told Troy that he would be thrilled and they would be a couple. She watched as Troy went back to his friends and sat down and pulled Gabriella onto his lap and kissed her passionately again.

"Well there goes my fantasy." She thought and started to weep quietly.

Meanwhile back with Troy and his friends. Troy and Gabriella had stopped kissing and Chad asked:

"So what did Rebecca want?"

"Well" said Troy "turns out she was Cinderella."

"Really?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah" he replied.

"So why aren't you with her then?" Gabriella asked sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Troy confusedly.

"Well I would have though that when you found her, you would have asked her out." She said quietly.

It was then that Troy caught on. "Gabi, listen to me." he said pulling his girlfriend's face up to look at him. "Maybe before I would have asked her out. But now I have you and I have been in love with you for a long time. I know I didn't know before but I do now and that is never going to change. You hear me." he said softly.

Gabriella nodded her head smiling and Troy kissed her forehead as she snuggled into him.

"And you say I'm whipped." Chad said rolling his eyes, causing everyone to laugh.

"Says the guy who writes poetry for his girlfriend." Troy replied smirking, causing everyone to laugh while Chad went as red as the basketball uniform he was wearing.

This then caused Chad to start laughing and soon enough everyone at the table was laughing, just happy to all be there together.

**The End **

_Well there you have it. I hope you liked it and as usual I would love to hear your thoughts. I may do a sequel but at the moment I am currently undecided. If I was I might do the whole story again from Rebecca's point of view. However I would love to hear what you think._

_Thanks again to all of those who had read / favourited / reviewed. It is much appeciated._

_Bye for now_

_Danielle_


End file.
